Urea amidolyase is an ATP dependant, HCo3, requiring, biotin containing, ureacleavingnzyme complex found in certain fungi and algae. The proposed research would be represented by the following points: 1) purification of the enzyme complex, 2) characterization of this complex as to molecular weight, subunit makeup, as well as enzymatic properties, 3) characterization of the carboxyl transfer process of this complex.